The present invention relates to a process for producing monolithically integrated multifunction circuit arrangements composed of at least one integrated circuit formed in a monocrystalline semiconductor substrate and at least one multilayered semiconductor component formed on the surface of the substrate.
The invention is employed in the manufacture of three-dimensional semiconductor circuits. It is particularly suitable for the construction of integrated mm wave circuits and Si microwave circuits (Si-MMIC's).
In the past, multifunction circuit arrangements were produced in two-dimensional, integrated or hybrid configurations. This has the drawback that coupling losses develop between the individual components of the circuit. The manufacture of conventional hybrid and integrated multifunction circuit arrangements is cost-intensive and the two-dimensional structure requires a large amount of space. The leads between the active and/or passive components disposed in different planes are made of metal or metal-semiconductor compounds.